Folie à deux (Parte 1)
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Temporada 3, Will Graham POV. Parte1


Era fácil convencerse de que, al aceptar que el Hannibal en su cabeza era un ente separado del verdadero y meramente una proyección de su parte más oscura, Will podría justificar cualquier acción suya ejecutada en suelo extranjero.

Mientras esperaba a que su cuerpo se recuperara del shock, consecuencia de su último encuentro con Hannibal, Will dejó que su mente y su espíritu se reconstruyeran a si mismos, marinándose en una mezcla de sueños de venganza y un profundo y oscuro anhelo: volver a verlo.

Abigail – o al menos, la Abigail que su mente había conjurado para ayudarle a sobreponerse a la agonía de haberle sobrevivido – era el eco reverberante de su propia voz; la única forma posible de sacar de su cabeza y convertir en hechos, las ideas que su conciencia sabía incorrectas y peligrosas, pero que su corazón no se permitía no considerar.

 _Quería huir con él._

Jack, Alana, Chilton. Todos pretendían haber dejado esa parte de su historia en el pasado, cada uno tomando para sí una lección diferente aprendida por su experiencia pero Will sabía – porque su naturaleza había encontrado finalmente su cauce y había aprendido a aprovechar todo su potencial - que todos estaban planeando vengarse de su verdugo.

Esta vez no habría un consenso. Tomen su turno.

 _Hannibal es mío_.

* * *

 _Nos ha dado su corazón roto._

Cerró los ojos y la sensación fue la más vívida que jamás hubiese experimentado. Sus manos temblaban, podía sentir en su nariz el olor de la sangre. Sentir la emoción de saber que su mensaje llegaría al destinatario y sería correctamente interpretado.

Un símil del corazón humano, hecho con el cuerpo destazado y descoyuntado de quien, por azares del destino, había sido la primera grieta de la nueva fachada que Hannibal se había creado durante su huída.

Un mensaje directo que se reveló ante sus ojos: un venado deforme, sin cabeza, acorralándole con esas astas enormes y grotescas. Su lado oscuro, renaciendo de la mano de quien le había sacado a la luz.

Pazzi se le había acercado de la misma forma que Jack lo hizo: buscando una carnada para atrapar al monstruo. Solo que esta vez, Will conocía a la presa íntimamente y no encontraba más que despreciables a sus cazadores.

Bajo el techo de esa pequeña capilla italiana, Will se despidió de Abigail, ahora que su nueva tabla de salvación, Hannibal, estaba al alcance de su mano, justo ahí, entre las sombras, observándole develando su mensaje.

Pazzi y su sed de revancha le habían marcado para la muerte desde el momento en que cruzó palabra con él y se involucró en su historia.

Will no se sorprendió en absoluto sobre lo poco que eso le importaba.

* * *

Le llevó meses tomar la decisión de dar el paso final e ir a buscarle, justo ahí, donde él mismo le había dicho que estaría. Su palacio mental tenía en la entrada un esqueleto orando a Jesús Pantocrátor, y bajo su mirada misericorde, ajada por el tiempo y los efluvios de miles de miles de feligreses, Will sintió bajo la piel la presencia de Hannibal Lecter. Viva, hambrienta, anhelante.

 _Te perdono._ Sabía que la sinceridad en su voz llegaría a los oídos de Hannibal y que eso le ganaría un poco de tiempo y un mucho de buena voluntad. El relato de Pazzi sobre aquel joven Hannibal que se sentaba a solas a reproducir a Botticelli despertó su curiosidad y decidió aprovechar esa tregua entre ellos para desentrañar cuanto pudiera sobre el pasado desconocido de quien se había convertido en una extensión incómoda de su persona.

La mansión Lecter no le dijo nada, pero no era como si esperara alguna revelación. Lo único que obtuvo de su visita a la casona abandonada fue conocer a la predecesora de Abigail en una larga fila de afectos que llenaban el vacío dejado por Misha. Chiyoh finalmente se había deslindado de su deuda con Hannibal, involuntariamente, cierto, gracias a su deliberadamente calculada intromisión.

Chiyoh era el sabueso que conocía el olor de la presa en su habitat natural, libre de la contaminación dejada por el disfraz de persona normal que su anterior amo había llevado encima por tanto tiempo. Will confiaba en ella hasta donde llegaba su fidelidad a Hannibal, apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse de obtener un punto en el mapa a donde dirigirse, aceptando los riesgos inherentes al caso. Razón por la que no fue tan sorprendente el verse arrojado en medio de la campiña de la Europa central, abandonado a su suerte y con otro enemigo con la mira de un rifle de precisión fija a su espalda.

* * *

Pazzi yacía con las entrañas de fuera y Jack observaba todo con estudiado distanciamiento. Ninguno de los dos estaba en esa tierra por razones oficiales, Jack habiendo sido transferido a otra oficina y Will; Will hacía tiempo que había sido marcado por el FBI como persona non-grata, objeto de vigilancia moderada y, probablemente, la perfecta carnada viva para atrapar a Hannibal Lecter si el Buró realmente estuviera interesado en ello. La recompensa ofrecida por Mason Verger había vuelto la búsqueda oficial del doctor, un asunto en exceso complicado.

* * *

Su reencuentro con Bedelia, por otro lado, si estuvo llena de revelaciones. Aun bajo los efectos de las drogas que ella misma se había aplicado en aras de protegerse luego de la huída de Hannibal, Will podía sentirla sopesándole, juzgándole, buscando entender el porque de la fijación malsana de su antiguo paciente en su persona, celosa quizá de no haber sido suficiente para satisfacer esa intensa y profunda necesidad en Hannibal.

Will la trató con desdén, inconcientemente satisfecho de saberse muy por encima de ella en la escala de intereses de Hannibal. La dejaría en manos de Jack y de la justicia y que Dios se apiadara de su alma.

* * *

Sus pasos le llevaron a la sala de exhibición de la galería Uffizi, el peso de las emociones y su accidentado viaje comenzando a desquebrajar su voluntad. Estaba tan cansado y, a unos pasos frente a él, estaba el oasis que le había hecho atravesar un océano, medio continente y la línea que marcaba el punto donde Will Graham desaparecía para convertirse en un Will Graham completamente diferente.

Se sentó a su lado y sintió que esa era la primera vez que respiraba con calma desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Le miró por un instante, y luego fijó la mirada en la impresionante _Primavera_ de Botticeli y la vida de pronto se sintió llena de luz y calor y alegría.

\- Si te viera cada día, por siempre, Will, recordaría esta ocasión. – Esa misma emoción llenaba la voz de Hannibal y Will le sonrió, complacido.

\- Que extraño es verte frente a mí, luego de haber estado mirando sombras de ti en lugares en los que no has estado en años… - su voz se quebraba en su garganta y su corazón latía desacompasado. Miedo. Alegría. Odio. Y bajo todo eso esa poderosa emoción que le había llevado hasta ese lugar y ese momento y que aun no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Siempre fue fácil hablar entre ellos, ya fuera con frases frías, duras y directas, o ese juego suyo de ver quien podía ser más ambiguo, quien era más sutil confesando horrores en metáforas oscuras y bellamente elaboradas. Las palabras entre ellos siempre fueron tan letales como los cuchillos.

\- ¿De dónde viene la diferencia entre el pasado y el futuro? – Hannibal no había apartado su vista de él desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado y Will nunca se había sentido tan deseado como entonces.

\- ¿Para mi? Antes de ti y después de ti. – Decirlo fue liberador, como una compuerta que se abre y deja escapar libre la fuerza destructiva del agua. - ¿Para ti? Todo está tan revuelto. Misha. Abigail. Chiyoh.

Y de nuevo fue como entonces, solo ellos dos hablando como si el mundo a su alrededor no estuviera a punto de caer sobre ellos y destruirlos.

\- Tu y yo, hemos comenzado a entremezclarnos.

\- ¿No fue así como me encontraste?

\- Cada crimen tuyo se siente como un crimen del que soy culpable. No solo Abigail, todos, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo.

\- Que tú te liberes de mí y que yo me libere de ti, es lo mismo. – Y la verdad y contundencia en las palabras de Hannibal fueron un golpe directo al alma de Will, la aceptación final de que pasara lo que pasara, sus destinos estaban unidos para siempre.

\- Estamos entrelazados. Siento curiosidad sobre cual de nosotros sobrevivirá a la separación. – Will ya sabía la respuesta y sabía que Hannibal también lo sabía. Era solo cosa de tiempo ver quien acababa con el otro primero.

\- Esa es la prueba más dura: el no dejar que la ira, la frustración ni el perdón, hagan que dejes de considerarlo.

Y ahí estaba, el reto final. Hannibal no iba a ser quien renunciara a Will y esperaba que Will hiciera otro tanto con él. El peso de la navaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Hannibal, le hizo recordar a aquel otro que le desgarró las entrañas y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena el considerar siquiera que eso bastaría para liberarle de esa prisión en la que el mismo se había encerrado cuando aceptó que Hannibal era el único ser en el mundo que había sido capaz de ver a través de él y descubrir su verdadera naturaleza y amarle a pesar de ella.

\- Después de ti.


End file.
